yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
A risk going inside Kaos' Kastle/Beginning the next arena battle
Here is how the heroes and Skylanders risk going inside Kaos' Kastle in Legend of the Giants. Later inside, Glumshanks was strapped into a chair and tied by a belt. Glumshanks: Uh, Did you hear something? Kaos: Just relax, Glumshanks. This is a memory machine, It will help you remember. Glumshanks: Will the straps help me remember too? Kaos: See, Glumshanks. Somewhere inside your feeble mind is the secret location to the City of Arkus, And I'm going to help you find it. Let's begin, Shall we? Glumshanks: You know what? Uh, It's all coming back to me now. I really don't think we need... But it was too late, Kaos was turning on the memory machine. Kaos: (inside a rewinding video) Just relax, Glumshanks. (reality) Nope, That's not it. Further back. (inside a rewinding video) You fool! Idiot! Moron! Stupid! Well done, Glumshanks. (reality) Eh? I don't remember that. Just then, He finally discovered the location to the City of Arkus. Kaos: That's it, That's the Island! Hmm... According to this, To reach th city, We need to build an enourmace ladder to reach the sky and... Glumshanks: Sir, I think you're looking at it upside down. Kaos: Eh? (turns Glumshanks upside down) As I was saying, All I need is a Giant Drilling Machine to tunnel our way down to the buried city. I'll have my minions along with Merlock and his followers steal the largest one they can find. Come along, Glumshanks. Glumshanks: Uh, Lord Kaos? (as the door was shut and the lights are out) Master? Meanwhile at Flynn's ship, Everyone's getting ready to enter Kaos' Kastle. Flynn: Okay, Amigos. You guys ready to stop Kaos and capture him and get to Arkus? Spyro: We are ready. Twilight Sparkle: (gulps) So, They begin to form together and stop Kaos. As they got here, The heroes and Skylanders make ready for their mission. Flynn: So this is where that Kaos freak grew up, huh? Seems ormal enough. I'm thinkin' you guys could try the front door here. Sure, it's the more dangerous way in but while the guards are busy with you all, Cali and I will look for another way in. Good luck, Gang! See ya soon! I hope. Luke: So, How do we get in? Mumfie: Any ideas, Capper? Capper: Let me think. Just then, He came up with a plan to distract the evil minions. Capper: I've got an idea! With quick thinking, Pop Fizz started drinking his potions and starts his rampage. Pop Fizz: It's Rampage Time! As Pop Fizz took out a lot of evil minions, Jet-Vac join in the fight. Jet-Vac: Oh yeah! Tree Rex: Now, It's time to knock this door down by using Squidward's head. With that said they used Squidward as a battering ram to destroy the castle's door. Squidward Tentacles: But I don't wanna use my head! They began to charge towards the castle doors, And before they know it the doors themselves open itself causing the group to crash into the suit of armors that are inside the castle. Squidward Tentacles: Ow. Sheldon J. Plankton: Can somebody get me out of this knight's helmet, Please? So, Ignitor got him out of his helmet. Ignitor: Thou art lucky thy helmet isn't too hot for thee. Spyro: Now, Let's take out a few trolls. With that said, The Skylanders took out a few evil minions getting in their way. Stygian: That'll teach them. Puffin: Well said, Stygian. Rocko the Rockhopper: Time we give Kaos a piece of our minds. SpongeBob SquarePants: With ya all the way, Rocko. Patrick Star: Yeah! At last, They came to Kaos and were ready to fight him. Kaos: Well, Well! The Skylanders and thier goodie two shoe pals including Princess Twilight Sparkle. Don't any of you know it's rude to stop by unannounced? But foolishly, You've all stumbled right into my family's ballroom dance floor of dooooom! Big hit at family reunions... Much as I'd love to stay and witness your demise, I have a giant Drill to attend to. But I leave you all in good hands. Brute, Show the Skylanders and their foolish friends some hospitality! Brute: Let's Dance! Toby: Are we going to have a dance battle? (rimshot) Then, Toby has been pelted by a snowball that was thrown by Merlock. Merlock: Destroy them, Brute! Brute: My pleasure, Merlock. Merlock: You fools have lost, Kaos will rule Skylands and be rid of you all! Mickey Mouse: You'll never prevail, Merlock! As the Skylanders fought Brute, The heroes fought off Merlock and his gang. SpongeBob SquarePants: You don't scare me, Negaduck! Negaduck: Oh yeah, Yellow boy? Is this a problem? And the problem is this! As Negaduck throws his bomb, SpongeBob transforms into Invincibubble and trapped it in a bubble. SpongeBob SquarePants: How's this for a problem!? Negaduck: (as the bubble come to him) You've got to be kidding me. As the bomb exploded, Negaduck was getting smoked. Megavolt: You're mine, Fish boy! Gill Grunt: I wouldn't try it if I were you, Megavolt! Fizzlepop Berrytwist: This should be shocking. So, Gill and Fizzlepop zapped Megavolt. Bushroot: It's just you and me, Shroomboom. I watch out if I were you, I control plants! Shroomboom: You thinks so? As Bushroot brought out his plants, The explosive mushrooms beat Bushroot to him. Bushroot: (coughing) Well, That didn't work. Brute: Put'em up, Y'all! Put'em up! Soon, The Skylanders fought him off as the heroes fought off the villains. Captain Celaeno: Don't even think about it, Glomgold! Flintheart Glomgold: Out of our way! Little John: You'll have to go through us first! Robin Hood: You tell them, Little John! Maid Marian: Go get them, Skylanders! So, The Skylanders fought off Brute with all of their might. Brute: You can't stop me! Spyro: How about now!? Pop Fizz: (drinks his potion and goes on a rampage) Now, You're gonna get it! Jet-Vac: Shall we, Tree Rex? Tree Rex: Let's shall! Pop Fizz: You're going down, Tough guy! Brute: Bring it on, Little man! Pop Fizz: Oh, I'll bring it on alright! At last, Brute was getting even more weaker. Brute: Think you guys can take any more punishment? Let's find out! Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Yes, Let's. Brute: Okay then! Grubber: Go get him, Fizzlepop! Brute: It's showtime! Fizzlepop give one blast, And took down Brute for good. Cynder: Nice going, Fizzlepop. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Thanks. Grubber: But what about Kaos? Fizzlepop Berrytwist: He couldn't possibly get too far, We can still catch up to him. Scarecrow: We will catch him in no time. So, They all return to Flynn's ship to regroup. Category:The Chronicles of Skylands and Equestria Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225